Vulnerable
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aquel sentimiento que le hacía sentir vulnerable, como un pequeño niño tierno e inocente. Era amor, siempre se había tratado de él pero no sabía ahora como lidiarlo. No quería dejarlos pero tenía miedo de quedarse sólo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Gracias a los que traducen el manga de Otoko! Los capítulos son demasiado interesante gracias a ellos y muchas gracias por brindarnos grandes momentos como el que estoy escribiendo. Me encantó el capitulo de sus últimos momentos en España. Fueron capítulos demasiado hermosos, así que también le agradezco a los creadores de nuestro hermoso y maravilloso manga. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que el capitulo les guste.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que ahora sentía su corazón?

Azumaya Junta, sentía, como si estuviera siendo apuñalado por la espalda y por alguien que probablemente, cree que es importante. Como si después de tanto tiempo, comprendiera cada uno de los sucesos que había decidido olvidar pero ahora habían regresado a él por puro capricho de su mente misma. Aquellos momentos por los que pasó en toda su vida hasta llegar a ese momento en especial. En un dulce bello momento donde se ponía a reflexionar, donde guardaba silencio y miraba en un punto fijo, aunque estaba mejor dicho, miraba a la nada, simplemente, se encontraba perdido. Un momento único y especial donde no sólo está en la tierra que sus abuelos aman, si no también, esta con ese alguien especial que llegó a ese lugar para poder aprender, para poder superarse y probablemente, para después regresar a sus brazos.

En ese momento se preguntó si realmente podía ser merecedor de todo eso que ahora podia experimentar a carne viva. Si ese alguien especial podia abrazarlo, podia besarlo y prohibir que se separará de su lado una vez más.

Desde que puede recordar, siempre se encontraba apartado del mundo. Sintiendo como todos se mueven a su manera, sintiendo como viven y caminan aquel largo sendero que ellos decidieron con mucha satisfacción y alegría dentro de sus pechos. Observando como todos ellos disfrutaban y sufrían de estar encerrados en aquella caja de cristal que el se dedicaba a observar a lo lejos. Se sentía como una persona excluida y que no se merecía nada de eso. Que no podia vivir y sentir, que sólo puede observar a lo lejos, pegando sus manos al cristal y observando algo que siempre quiso, algo que siempre deseo. Suspiraba y prefería seguirles la corriente aunque al final, no entendía de que era lo que hablaban porque no podia disfrutar de eso.

Siempre se sintió y se vio aislado a donde fuera. Nunca se sintió cómodo, nunca supo como era sentir aquellos agradables y cálidos sentimientos dentro de su pecho, sentir las mejillas rojas. El fuerte golpeteo de su corazón a su pecho. Era algo que desconocía completamente y que realmente, le gustaría sentir. Pero ahora que los sentía por primera vez. No sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar y se sentía desesperado por querer calmar aquello que le molestaba y que ahora, rondaba por su cabeza. Como podia respirar ante todo lo que su pecho sentía, el nerviosismo que sentía que ahora, sus manos como sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. Las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, lo débil y pequeño que se sentía en esos momentos al ver lo grande que era el mundo cuando al fin descubrió lo que tenía.

Era amor. Siempre había sido el amor el que movía y motivaba a las personas a vivir y sufrir.

Aquel fuerte sentimiento que sentía que apretaba su corazón, que lo dejaba tan vulnerable en un mundo desconocido. Sentía como se convertía en el pequeño niño que es, la inocencia de sentirse perdido y perder todo lo que quiere. Como empezaba a disfrutar y sufrir de todo lo que ahora sentía. Estaba demasiado vulnerable como los pequeños niños, empezaba a tener miedo y eso lo empezaba a odiar. No quería tener miedo, no quería dejar escapar aquella felicidad y mucho menos, quería dejar a un lado aquellos sentimientos que ahora podia sentir con mucha locura. Tenía miedo que se escapara de sus manos y volviese a sentirse perdido. El miedo que en ese momento Takato Saijou se volviese a ir y nunca más regresaría a su lado. No quería sentir esa soledad, no quería nunca más regresar del otro lado del cristal y quedarse sólo, no lo podría soportar.

**\--Te amo** \--Susurró Chunta con miedo.**\-- ¿Me permites amarte?**

Sentía miedo que tampoco aceptará sus sentimientos que los dejo salir de lo más profundo de su pecho. Pero al momento de ser atraído a su hombro, las suaves caricias a su cabello como a su espalda, le hizo sentirse tranquilo y seguro. Le hizo sentirse tan vivo y tan correcto, que lo que sentía en ese momento era verdadero. Por primera vez sintió calidez, como era calentado por aquellos dulces y tiernos sentimientos que existen en su pecho.

**\--Te amo Chunta** \--Susurró Takato.

Por primera vez se sintió en el lado correcto. Totaka-chan había sido la persona que le ayudo a estar del otro lado del cristal, no tenía porque sentirse inseguro cuando sabía, podia tomar su mano, podia tomar su cuerpo y los besos que sólo le pertenecen. Entregarle su corazón, sus sentimientos y su adoración. Nunca más regresaría del otro lado y se quedaría siempre al lado de la persona que considera como "Mi tesoro" sabía que haría lo correcto y sería más fuerte para protegerlo, para poder ser digno y quedarse a su lado. Querían regresar a casa y dormir a su lado para disfrutar más de él. Terminar con los proyectos pendientes y regresar a sus brazos. Nunca más dejaría esos cálidos sentimientos a un lado pero por hoy, disfrutaría de ser vulnerable para no querer separarse de esos brazos que lo cobijan con cariño y las manos que limpia las lágrimas con cuidado.

Tenía razón, todo ese tiempo había sido el amor e iba hacer lo posible de que así siempre fuera.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Alguien más le gustó este capítulo? La determinación que mostró nuestro querido Totaka-chan por Chunta, fue lo más hermoso pero no pude evitar gritar emocionada cuando ambos se dijeron Te Amo. Palabras demasiado maravillosas, me encantaron.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 4 de Septiembre de 2019**


End file.
